Cooking apparatuses comprising a base member, an upper member, and a cooking chamber defined therebetween are well known in the art.
An example of such apparatus is disclosed in EP 1 714 595, filed by this same Applicant, relating to an apparatus for cooking food products on both sides thereof, comprising a base member associated to a bottom heating surface adapted to support food products to be cooked, an upper member associated to a top heating surface and joined in an articulated manner to the base member so that, when the upper member is displaced towards the base member, the top heating surface comes to lie opposite to the bottom heating surface so as to enclose the food products therebetween.
The upper member is adapted to close in onto the base member so as to form a cooking cavity containing said heating surfaces, the base member and/or the upper member comprising a microwave generator adapted to irradiate the food products being enclosed between said heating surfaces, wherein the cooking cavity defines a radiation shield capable of retaining the microwaves inside said cooking cavity itself.
It will be appreciated that an effective closure of the cooking chamber is required for containing microwaves and, in general, for having a proper cooking of the foodstuff.